


The Howling Commands Tattoo

by steveidiotrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, F/M, Good Guy Tony, M/M, Multi, OT3, Past Abuse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is completely done with Steve's crisis, So Much Sexual Tension, basically all mcu characters will appear in this fic, bucky has both arms, but he still supports them, but like not for lack of trying, but uh that's all I can think of right now., but yeah, everyone is hella gay because gays flock together, i'm sure theres more to add, like you'll want to scream at how long it's gonna take them to fuck, some just have larger inpact on the story than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveidiotrogers/pseuds/steveidiotrogers
Summary: Steve Rogers was finally making a name for himself, his tattoo shop was doing well and his friends were all happy. Yet Steve was missing something, he felt very lonely and didn't know how to go about fixing that, his demons from his past seem to keep popping.Enter in Bucky Barnes, Becca's overly flirtatious who seems to have Steve Rogers in sights but when the opportunity presents it self will Bucky have not just one partner but two.Thor Odinson has been trying to get Steve's romantic attention for the better part of a year and it seems to be finally time but Bucky Barnes is on his mind and he doesn't know what to say.So I suck summaries but I promise, it's not terrible
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/ Brock Rumalow (past), Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Won't Give Myself To Just Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals! I'm back, it's been a super long time since I posted anything but I've been feeling good lately, so here's my new baby :) It's probably gonna be around 10 chapters and I've already written 3. As always your feedback is very much appreciated and welcomed.
> 
> also thank you to my wonderful friend ShadowLight24, they edited everything and hype me up when I need it.
> 
> The chapter titles are gonna be lyrics from different songs that I feel like fit the chapter.
> 
> Chapter 1 is from Cautious by Emarosa 
> 
> so if you want, listen to that song while you read the first chapter, its a good album too

Brooklyn was always the worst this time of year, it wasn't quite spring yet but the warmer weather was a welcomed embrace with the harsh winter that happened the past year. Even with the nice weather though it was still gross outside, the snow was just piles of mush and dirt that if you stepped in it your whole day would be ruined, none of that mattered to Steve though. Steve's mind was racing with new ideas as he trudged to the shop. Steve Rogers had become one of the most recommended tattoo artists to come out of Brooklyn. The Howling Commandos tattoo shop, after winning a few local and national contests, was finally making it. Steve opened the shop when he was just 19, his grandmother had passed away and left him a college fund but his mother had told him to pursue his dreams and not to waste his life by becoming something he didn't wanna be. His Grandfather had served in World War II with an elite group of men called the Howling Commandos and he was the one to teach Steve how to draw, he thought no better way to honor the memory of his grandfather than by naming the shop after his grandfather and his buddies that he had heard countless stories from growing up. So after he went to art school and apprenticed at Inkwells Tattoo under the watchful eye of Abraham Erskine he used the rest of the money from what his grandmother left to open up his shop and thus The Howling Commandos Tattoo Shop was born.

Steve unlocked the door and waved to Natasha and Loki as he walked to his office, he needed to finish a sketch before his favorite customer came in. Becca Barnes was a force to be reckoned with and was one of Steve's first customers to ever step foot in Howling Commandos. Becca walked in one day and asked if he was really as good as the sketches on the wall with a challenging look on her face. He tattooed her calf for free with a detailed flower design that day, determined to wipe the smirk of her face. Steve had a stubborn streak and was constantly trying to prove himself, he wanted to show his skills and prove that he knew what he was doing. Ever since that day 6 years prior, Steve and Becca had been joined at the hip. Becca was a popular New York art blogger and had featured Steve’s work, both sketches and finished tattoos on her blog constantly, so the shop had gotten a lot of people from that. She had become one of the few people in his life that he considered family. Steve had a small family consisting of himself, his mother, and his father. He had always wanted siblings, but his mother couldn't have more kids after Steve, so Becca had become the sister he never had and Winfred had been a second mother to Steve and welcomed him into the family with open arms. Steve secretly thinks it's because her son James was in the army and had been deployed 3 times in the last 6 years so he was rarely home and Winnie wanted to mother hen another boy. Becca and James were the eldest in the Barnes clan at 28, the twins Bella and Brie being 18 and little Bailey being 12. Steve hasn't gotten to meet James yet because his leaves never crossed when Steve was over at the Barnes household but that didn't stop Becca from talking about her twin brother with stars in her eyes so Steve felt like he already knew James.

Steve was finishing up the outline of the intricate celtic knot design that Becca insisted be a part of her arm piece this time around when there was a knock on his office door.

“Hey bossman Becca's here she figured you weren't finished with the sketch so she got you breakfast so you guys could brainstorm together.” Pietro said while grabbing the sketch off Steve's desk.

“You know you don't actually work here Pietro, you shouldn't be back here.” Steve glared at him while removing the sketch from his hands.

“Yeah yeah, I know I don't, but my sister does and she gives me free reign and I know you can't say no to her.” Pietro laughed while referring to his sister Wanda who does the piercing for the shop. Pietro followed Steve towards the front of the shop and took a seat at the front desk and began chatting with his sister

“I already have to kick Clint out on a weekly basis, don't make me kick you out too.” Steve threatened.

“Hey Cap you love me and you know it,” Clint said from his position on Nat’s table. Clint was currently getting a back piece done by his girlfriend Natasha so she could enter the finished product into a competition that would bring in some more buzz for the shop.

“Clint if you move one more time, I'm gonna have Wanda pierce your lip shut.” Nat threatened.

“Cap you would have to kick out your favorite person who brings coffee every day to the shop if you started actually kicking out people.” Loki pointed out with a mischievous grin forming on his face.

“Who's favorite person? Are we talking about Steve’s favorite person, which so happens to be Loki's brother Thor? Everyone knows that he's Steve's favorite because he's the human embodiment of a golden retriever and he has great ASSets.” Becca said while chuckling.

“Can we not start talking about Thor’s ass, that's my brother.” Loki grimaced.

“Isn’t he your adopted brother though?” Becca questioned.

“STILL!” Loki exclaimed.

“OKKAYY no one is kicked out, just please keep your hands off my sketches and everything will be fine” Steve said while turning red as the color of his docs.

“Aw Cap does someone have a crush on Thor.” Pietro teased.

“Pietro stop teasing Steve, we could always bring up your romantic aspirations.” Loki said while glancing over at Becca who was shrugging her bag off her shoulder.

Steve silently thanked god for Loki while going to embrace Becca before leading her back to his work station.

“Steve you act like you haven't seen me in weeks, it's only been 2 days” Becca laughed as Steve picked her up off the ground.

“Shudd up it's been a rough couple of days, my slumlord upped the rent and now I gotta find a new place to live that will accept Dodger.” Steve said with a frustrated scowl.

“You could always live with me Steve, rent free, because the house is paid off and you'll get your own space. I'm pretty sure Lucy and Dodger will get along just fine.” Becca said while examining the sketch in front of her.

“I can't do rent free Becs you know that.” Steve said while setting up his gun and ink.

“It's not like I'm strapped for cash Steve, my blog does fairly well, not to mention all the sponsors I get from my true crime podcast and I'm lonely since MJ decided to put Parker out his misery and move in with him. Upside I don't have to hear their weird sex games anymore, downside I have no one to eat Taco Bell with at 2 am when I'm having a breakdown.” Becca frowned as she began taking her sweater off to reveal a tank underneath.

“I'll think about it okay, I just feel weird about not paying rent, we live in fucking Brooklyn that shit ain't cheap.” Steve stated.

“How about this, you pay the water and internet bill every month and I'll cover electricity, we share food expenses and you buy us a new couch.” Becca suggested.

“Throw in half the electric bill and I'll agree to it.” Steve stuck his hand out for Becca to shake.

“Deal” Becca shook his hand.

“I feel like I just witnessed the most civil conversation you've guys had in the 4 years I've known you two.” Loki said between bites of pizza.

“I'll have you know I can be civil.” Steve said with a huff.

“Yeah and I'm the Queen of England buddy.” Pietro said while giving puppy dog eyes to Loki for a slice of pizza, Loki rolled his eyes and turned the box towards him.  
“Shut up Pietro, don't you have someone else to terrorize on this lovely Thursday afternoon.” Steve said while prepping Becca's arm.

“No not today, T'challa can't train today and my D&D group had to postpone because Tony had to take Pepper to the hospital. Rhodey and I think she's pregnant, but Nick and Maria think she picked up whatever was going around the shop when she visited Tony the other day at work. I'm like 90% sure she's pregnant, she didn't drink at D&D last week nor has she been able to keep down eggs or oranges. She was supposed to get brunch with Shuri and I on Sunday, but that got canceled because she was throwing up. So boom she's preggo, I'm surprised Tony hasn't put it together honestly.” Pietro shrugged in between bites of pizza.

“ I wonder what would happen if he put half of the effort that he uses to observe his friends obsessively into school or something where he'd be today.” Clint said with a chuckle.

“Probably would have half of Brooklyn wrapped around his finger and the other half on his hit list.” Peter Quill said while dropping down on the couch in front of the shop.

“Quill” everyone screamed in unison.

“Quill when did you get back in town?”

“How long are you back for?”

“Does Gamora know your back?”

“Why’d you dip out on G like that, I thought she was your dream girl.”

“We have so many episodes of Letterkenny to catch up on.”

“Dude why'd you disappear?”

“Hey woah guys, slow down with the questions. I'm back indefinitely and no I haven't seen Gamora yet, she wouldn't answer my phone calls.” Peter said glumly.

“Well maybe if you didn't disappear the day after you guys finally get your shit together and didn't even leave a note or something before you did then maybe she'd pick up your call.” Nat all but growled out.

Nat and Gamora shared an apartment together in Queens, she'd been the person to console Gamora when she thought Peter was dead. Nat wanted to ring his neck for coming into the shop but she also needed to figure out where he was headed to warn Gamora before she came in for a receptionist shift at 2.

“I know okay, I just thought that.. Well... It had to do with my mom and why she left my dad. She wanted to come over after she got off work, but he showed up outside G's building when I was heading out to buy breakfast because I didn't wanna burn the apartment down, and he started telling me everything. I cut him off before he could say too much, then he suggested that we talk in private, which led to us taking a road trip to DC where he lives and we just spent the last month, catching up and bonding. I’m not really sure what to make of all of it and I just didn't find time to reach out. I was so angry and frustrated because my mom made out my dad to be this horrible father who just up and left without an explanation and in reality it was like 10x more complicated than that. I just got back into town like an hour ago, I haven't even slept yet.” Peter said before shoving his face into a pillow and screaming.

Steve felt his heart lurch at Peter's story, he couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through and the fact that he had to do it by himself made it so much worse. When his mom got sick in his sophomore year, he didn't have any siblings to lean on. He had some friends of course but they didn't care too much when he started missing school to go to the hospital with his mom during her chemo treatments. He was working 2 jobs to help his dad afford to keep their house and put food on the table. It was one of the darkest times that had happened in his life so far and he couldn't even begin to think that his dad wasn't in the picture for it. Steve knows Peter's mom has had some health problems over the years and he's been the only one paying the bills for her because he felt bad that his dad left with no notice.

“Hey Pete, if you need anything let me know okay? I know it's not much but I understand what it's like to go through things like this alone and it sucks.” Steve sympathized.

“I may take you up on that offer, I'm gonna go see if I can get some flowers and figure out a decent way to apologize to G.” Peter said while standing up and putting on his coat.

“Hey Quill, we're gonna go get drinks at Shields later to celebrate Parker and MJ's moving in together, you should come out.” Nat said before he walked out.

“I'll be there.” he nodded.

“Also G's at home right now and there is a flower shop down the street if you wanna catch her before she comes into work today.” Nat said while returning to her work.

Peter all but raced down the street, nearly getting hit by a car in the process to get to the flower shop.

“That was really nice of you to do Yasha” Clint said quietly. She nodded and cleared her throat.

“Hey Wanda-” Steve began to say.

“I already texted G what was going on, she's cleaning up and showering before he comes over. I also told her not to come in for her shift, Pietro said he’d stay and sign people in for her.” Wanda said while putting her phone in the drawer cause her client was due any minute now.

“What would I do without you.” Steve proclaimed.

“Die obviously, now are you gonna start tattooing me or not.” Becca stated impatiently from Steve's chair. Steve chuckled and began to place the outline on her forearm.

“Hey Steve, why don't you bring Dodger over later before we head to Shields and we can introduce him to Lucy?” Becca suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Steve said while returning to his work.


	2. Spending All My Nights Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Sugar by Brockhampton (the remix with Dua Lipa is really good to but OG is better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I made some super small updates to chapter 1 (4/7/10)
> 
> But another chapter! I have chapter 3 written and will post at a later date, I wanna get finished with chapter 4 first.
> 
> As always enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> my tumblr is steveiodiotrogers

Steve closed up shop early so everyone could come to the celebration tonight. On his way home Steve couldn’t put his feelings of anxiety at bay, he kept thinking to himself, what if Lucy hates his dog, what if Becca decided she didn’t want Steve to live with her suddenly, what if the shop had to close down because he can’t afford to keep it open anymore, what if Steve never found a partner that wanted to stay? All the things that normally keep Steve up at night were suddenly pushed to the forefront of his thoughts and it was freaking him out. After Steve worked himself down from an anxiety attack, he stared at his closet debating if he should go more casual or if he should pull out his tightest pair of jeans and nice denim button down. Steve didn't want to go out with his friends tonight expecting to meet someone, but it had been 1 year since his big break up with Brock and he hates to admit it, but he's lonely. Steve doesn't even want sex, what he misses the most is the companionship that comes with a relationship. That one person who no matter what happens is in your corner, his friends try to fill the void but sometimes it's not the same connection that he had with Brock at one point in their 3 year relationship. Steve just wanted someone that he could be his authentic self with, Brock constantly put him down and made Steve feel so small, it was like he was sick all over again. Steve had a rough childhood with ailments that constantly stopped him from moving forward, luckily his father found a clinical trial that his colleague Dr. Strange had suggested which had cured Steve from most of his ailments and he was able to finally put some weight on. He had never seen his mother so happy then when he was able to make it through an entire winter without being bedridden. Steve still had days where he felt like he couldn’t breathe and needed to use an inhaler but he was mostly healthy. Brock had a way of making Steve feel like he couldn’t do better than him, that no one would even look his way, even though Steve found himself decent looking. Brock had stolen 4 years of Steve’s life and he was done letting his ex win.

Steve hopped in the shower and began to prepare to look his best tonight, he wasn't going to bet it all tonight but he wasn't gonna be lazy in appearance anymore. If he wanted to be in a relationship or at least start dating again he needed to start making an effort. He picked out a nice pair of black skinny jeans and maroon colored button down. He grabbed a couple of the rings off the dresser and one of the necklaces to complete his ensemble. He checked himself out in the mirror and decided to leave his hair down since he had just washed it.

“Come on Dodge, it's time to go meet your new roommate.” Steve said while grabbing Dodger’s leash from the back of the door. Dodger ran in between Steve's legs excitedly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Aw come on man, I just showered and these are my good pants.” Steve grimaced as he tried to get the slobber off of his hands.

Steve took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his leather coat and decided that he looked damn good tonight. He finger gunned himself in the mirror, grabbed his keys and wallet from the side table and headed towards the car. The drive to Becca's house was only about 20 minutes. Steve made a mental note that his commute to work would be 15 minutes shorter than it used to be when he moved in. He pulled into her driveway and took a deep breath, he really hoped that Lucy and Dodger would get along because moving in with Becca would be a huge weight off his shoulders. He grabbed the dog's leash and headed towards the house, Steve didn't bother to knock because he knew Becca was probably in the bathroom finishing getting ready.

“Becs I'm here, hurry your ass up because I'm not being late again because you couldn't get lashes just right.” Steve said while grabbing a beer from the fridge. He turned around thinking he was going to be met with Becca's glare but he was actually met with a set of abs that looked to come from a Greek god and a towel that the owner of said abs was holding up with a clenched fist. Steve's eyes slowly traveled up to the strangers face and he was taken aback by how breathtaking his eyes were, they were a mix of blue/gray that reminded Steve of an incoming storm on a clear day and he itched to draw them. The man looked so familiar yet so unknown at the same time. He took in the strangers arms and realized he had a half sleeve on his upper left arm and a chest piece, the artwork looked so familiar but for some reason he was having a hard time thinking of who it was. Steve kept trying to memorize all the details so he could draw them at a later date or jerk off he couldn’t decide.

“Uh...” Steve began to say once he realized how long he had been checking out the stranger.

“You must be Steve.” The stranger said while readjusting his towel so that it was dipped obscenely lower than before and Steve felt his brain short circuit as he tried to form a response. 

“I'm yours... uh yes I'm uh Steve Rogers.. Bec's tattoo artist...Uhh are you Becs new uh boyfriend.” Steve stammered out. The stranger started to laugh so hard that he snorted and had to slap his stomach. Steve's heart started to beat faster and his face turned the shade of his shoes.

“No I'm Becky's brother Bucky.” Bucky said between chuckles.

“Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky” Steve said while trying to get his heartbeat under control.

“Ah you must know me as James, Bucky is short for Buchanan which is my middle name, if you can't tell my Ma wanted all of us to have B names, but my dad insisted I be named after his grandfather James so my ma compromised by calling me Bucky from a young age and it just stuck, except for in the army everyone called me sarge.” Bucky explained.

“Oh uh sorry for barging in, I didn't know Becs had company over nor did I know you were back from deployment.” Steve smiled apologetically.

“Oh don't worry about it Stevie, I surprised her when she got home. I'm sure she just forgot to text you.” Bucky said while unabashedly checking Steve out. Bucky had to admit he was nervous about meeting the infamous Steve Rogers that had stolen the heart of his entire family but now he was just mad he didn't meet him sooner, Steve Rogers was a looker and from what Becca told him, he’s got a heart of gold. 

“For fucks sake Buck put some fucking clothes on.” Becca said entering the kitchen.

“Not my forte.” Bucky said while winking at Steve. 

“Unfortunate.” Becca pouted.

“It was nice to officially meet you Steve, I'm gonna go get dressed. Becca invited me out to the bar with you guys, she figured we could celebrate me officially coming home for good.” Bucky said while grinning at Becca who rolled her eyes at his antics.

“For good?” Steve said with a hint of hope in his voice.

“Yeah Stevie, for good.” Bucky said with a smirk and glint in his eye before sauntering off to Becca's guest room. Steve could have sworn his eyes bulged out of his when the towel slipped from the way he swung his hips. Bucky Barnes was going to be the death of Steve Rogers and they haven't even begun the game yet.

“Hey Steve two things; one, pick your jaw up off the floor you're drooling more than Dodger right now and two, for the love of everything that is holy please don't ever tell me anything that happens between my brother and you. I don't need to hear it, see it, or smell it.” Becca said while patting his cheek.

“There's nothing going on with Buck and I. I honestly don't know what that just was in the kitchen.” Steve muttered

“Oh it’s Buck now huh? Come on Steve, you two were practically fucking each other with your eyes. If I hadn't walked in, you and Bucky would have been making out on my kitchen counter within the next 20 minutes. I have known my brother for 28 years, I know when he's putting the moves on someone. Unfortunately for you Steve, my brother has his sights set on you.” Becca stated while going to the hallway closet to grab her leather jacket.

“Putting the moves? Did we time travel to 1943 and I'm some pretty girl named Dot that Buck's trying to win some stuffed bear for?” Steve said in disbelief.  
“Yes Steve, Bucky is trying to woo the fucking pants off of you and from where I'm standing it's working.” Becca exclaimed while throwing her arms out.

“No he doesn't, you can't possibly discern that in the 3 seconds you saw us in the kitchen, maybe he was just curious about that guy that has been constantly in your family's life for the last 6 years.” Steve began to pick at his fingernails.

“Steve, Bucky could have left to change the second he realized it was you in the kitchen he’s seen pictures of you before, but no he decided to stay, in just a fucking towel, and let you ogle him because he found you attractive.” Becca said pointedly. 

“No Becca I don't think so.” Steve was trying not to get his hopes up. He had worked out that Bucky was a flirt, but he didn't know if he just wanted a quick fuck or if he was looking for something more. Steve wasn't sure if he would have sex with Bucky without getting attached. Bucky fit Steve’s type perfectly and Steve didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with Becca because her brother broke his heart. He figured he could test the waters and try to get a read on the guy tonight.

“Whatever you say Steve, just remember when you guys get married, I'm the maid of honor.” Becca smiled slyly.

“Wouldn't you be the best man for Bucky.” Steve pointed out.

“Best man for what?” Bucky asked from right behind Steve. Steve jumped in the air and held his hand to his heart.

“I'm gonna put a bell on you I swear.” Steve said while trying to control his breathing.

“Kinky, are you gonna call me Kitten too.” Bucky said while inching towards Steve.

“Oh you have no...” Steve started to say while leaning into Bucky's space

“I swear to god Steven if you finish that sentence in my presence I will tell your Mom what happened at that tattoo convention in Minnesota.” Becca threatened.

“You wouldn't.” Steve said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Try me Rodgers, try me. Your Mom and I have a standing coffee date on Wednesdays.” Becca said while narrowing her eyes back at Steve.

“On that note I’m gonna head back to the guest room and finish my hair.” Bucky said while patting Steve on the back, his hand seemed to linger longer than necessary but Steve felt like it might have been his imagination playing tricks on him. Steve’s eyes followed Bucky out of the room.

“Come on Steven, what’s it gonna be.” She said while pulling her phone out, ready to dial Sarah Rogers number if Steve decided to retaliate. 

Steve knew he shouldn't test her, he had been on the receiving end of her threats a few times over the last few years and it never panned out well for him. Steve put his hands up in defeat and sighed while heading to the living room to check on Lucy and Dodger. Becca headed back up the stairs to finish her makeup.

When Steve walked into the living room he saw Lucy was laying on the edge of the chair while Dodger sniffed at her face, the cat hissed at Dodger so he decided to lay down at the base of the chair and go to sleep instead. Lucy seemed pleased with what the dog had decided to do and began to pur as she went back to sleep.

“Now I believe that's a good sign right.” Bucky said right into Steve's ear. His lips seemed to ghost the shell of Steve's ear and it sent shivers up his spine.

“Yeah I think it's a good sign.” Steve said while turning to face Bucky. The older man visibly swallowed as Steve checked him out while licking his lips.

“So I guess that means we should celebrate right?” Bucky suggested while inching closer to Steve's face. Steve closed his eyes and held his breath as he waited for Bucky's lips to touch his. He could feel the ghost of Bucky's breath on his face.

“Oh Stevie, you're making this so easy for me.” Bucky chuckled as he skimmed his lips up the side of Steve's neck.

“Maybe I'm just a sucker for those baby blues of yours, also who said you're getting more than a kiss tonight.” Steve murmured.

“Babydoll, if you wanted me to beg all you had to do was ask and I would get down on my knees for you.” Bucky whispered. Steve felt his whole body ignite as Bucky touched his waist. Steve's mind was running a mile a minute thinking of all the dirty things he wanted to do with Bucky. Steve was ready to tell Becca to go to the bar herself and that he would meet them there later so he could drag Bucky back to his apartment and find out how much he could get him to beg.

“I'd bet you would look so pretty begging for me Kitten.” Steve said while running his hand up Bucky's back, he felt him shiver and take a deep breath.

“Oh I'd do so much for you Daddy.” Bucky said while using his index finger to tip Steve's face up to his. Bucky’s lips were so close to his that if Steve leaned in a little bit they would be kissing and just the thought of that made Steve whimper.

“Oh for fucks sake come on guys, I leave you two alone for two fucking seconds and your practically dry humping Steve's leg.” Becca screeched from the entryway. Bucky and Steve sprang apart.

“Oh get over it Bec, like I haven't walked in on you and Pietro making eyes at one another, when you are going to finally woman up and admit you like each other huh?” Steve countered.

“Who's Pietro Becky.” Bucky asked.

“Please stop calling me Becky, you know I hate it.” Becca sighed.

“You'll meet him tonight, you can be my partner in crime and help me tease the two of them.” Steve said giddily.

“I'll be your helper anytime Steve.” Bucky said in an attempt to start up their banter again.

“Is that so.” Steve said while smirking at Bucky.

“Can we please fucking leave now before I puke? I want to drink away the memory of Bucky's sex voice” Becca screamed.

The commotion had startled Lucy, she jumped off the couch and got comfortable on top of Dodger’s paws, the dog looked down at Lucy and put his head on top of her back and fell back asleep.

“Well I guess that means you can move in here Steve.” Becca said while walking towards the front door.

“I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot more of each other Stevie.” Bucky said while ushering Steve through the door while, he locked the door behind them

“Yeah I guess so.” Steve said while turning to face Becca.  
.  
“Whose car are we taking to the bar?” Bucky stated while twirling the keys around his index finger.

“We could always Uber? If we split it three ways, it should be pretty cheap.” Steve suggested.

“Sure that sounds like a swell idea pal. I’ll order it.” Bucky said while pulling his phone out. Steve began to pull his wallet out but Bucky’s hand stopped him.

“You can just buy me a drink at the bar doll.” Bucky stated.

“Smooth barnes, smooth.” Becca said while her phone began ringing. Steve heard screeching at the other end of the line when she picked up. Becca hung up the phone before she even replied to the nonsense.

“So Pepper’s pregnant, that was Tony telling us to come to shields to celebrate. I'm 90% sure that he forgot about MJ’s and Peter’s party.” Becca stated while rolling her eyes.

“I mean at this point, it's just gonna be a giant party. We have Quill back, Bucky’s in Brooklyn indefinitely, I’m moving in with you, and now Pepper’s pregnant.” Steve said while sticking his hand out to signal the uber driver that it was for them.

“I mean obviously I’m the most important person to be celebrated.” Bucky said while puffing his chest out.

“In your dreams brother.” Becca said while slapping his chest and getting into the uber. 

Steve silently prayed that his night would go well and that his friends wouldn’t tease him too much. His crush on Thor was getting out of hand and now he had to go and get a crush on Becca’s brother, Steve just hoped that his life didn’t suddenly turn into a romantic comedy overnight.


End file.
